Find Me
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is a G. Callen and OFC fic. I hope you like it and it will be rated M cause knowing me I go the M root in most of my fics lol. What if Callen had a wife that went missing 4 years ago but now one but a select few knew about her? find out what happens when you read this lol sorry I hope this sum is good lol


**K guys here is another new well old to me fic for you guys lol. I have up to chapter 4 done already so I will get to updating this as much as I can but I kinda want to make sure there is quite a few chapters done so I don't have to keep you wanting for a long time for me to write the next update lol. This is a Callen /OFC fic. I am not a fan of pairings on the show yet unless you count Deeks/Kensi lol I happen to think they are cute but when I started this fic I thought they might be going the Kensi/G root and so yes Kensi is out of character in the beginning but I will try and fix her as soon as my muse let's me lol I hope you all enjoy this and if you would like to know who I see playing my OFC just ask and I will be happy to tell you who I am picturing but feel free to pick who you want to play her in your head :)**

_Prologue_

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was still alive but if that was true where is she and why didn't she tell him or come back to him? Now he is sitting in front of a suspect who claims he knows not only where she is but who has had her all this time but the only way he will tell him is if he can get a promise of a good deal with the DA. How can he be sure that he isn't playing with him and if he isn't how can he get the DA to go easy on a guy that has killed a family of 4? He didn't know what he was going to do but one thing was for sure Callen wasn't going to miss the chance to get the love of his life back if he could help it.

_Chapter 1_

_The Next Day_

Callen hadn't gotten much sleep since he found out that his wife was still alive. He didn't know if he should believe the suspect but what was he going to do. He was starring at her file again and sign that he had missed something. He must have missed something right I mean how could she have been alive for 4 years and he not know it?

While he was looking at the file he didn't hear Sam come in. Sam saw him looking at the file and knew what it was right away. Sam left his desk and walked over to Hetty starring at G from her office doorway.

"How long has he been staring at her file?" Sam asked her when he reached her.

"Since you guys got back here yesterday." Hetty told him in a low voice.

Sam looks at Callen and then back at Hetty. "Is it a possibly that she is still alive?"

"Any thing is possible Mr. Hanna. I think at the very least Mr. Callen is going to want to look in to this so I want you to help him out with that not that I didn't think you would." Hetty told Sam.

Sam nods his head and then walks back over to his desk. When he gets their he watches G and then looks back at the file of the suspect they have that may or may not know where G's long lost wife is.

"How is it possible that she is alive? We looked everywhere didn't we Sam? I mean did we miss something? Did I not look hard enough for her? There has to be something we missed." Callen said as he went back over the file.

Sam hadn't excepted Callen to say anything yet but when he heard the pain and blame in his partner's voice he decided he could speak up now.

"G. Man you didn't miss anything. If she is still alive and that is a big if the people who took her are good and they didn't want you to find her. They probley still don't want you to know so we have the one lead that we can use to get her back in our building now." Sam said as he looked over at Callen.

Just then they heard the voices of one Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks. When Kensi and Deeks got to their desks Sam and Callen stopped talking in fact Callen got up all together with the file in his hands and looked at Hetty who nods her head and Callen lets out a breath.

"We have a missing person case that we found might be part of our current case. Now before we get to far into this there is a chance a very good one that this person might be dead as she has been presumed for the last 4 years but if there is any chance that she is still alive and needing to be found then we are going to take it." Callen said with a passion.

Deeks looked at everyone in the room then started his question that he assumed was what other's were thinking.

"Why does it feel like there is more to this missing person then you are saying Callen?" Deeks says and it makes Callen look up at him and the rest of his team.

Callen takes a deep breath then lets it out. "Cause the missing person is my wife." He tells them with a sadness that they hadn't heard before.

Just before anyone could say anything they heard a whistle and when they looked up they saw Eric Beale looking at them.

"Hey guys you might want to see what was just sent to us by some unknown server." Eric said as he left and headed back into the tech room.

Everyone got up and when up to the tech room to see what Eric had. Little did anyone know that this was the beginning a something that was going to turn all of their lives up side down and nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
